Magia a cualquier precio
by DangelinRichee
Summary: Cuando todo el mundo parecer ser mejor que tu, cuando las únicas opciones para mejorar tu vida se basan en caminos oscuros y misteriosos, ¿Qué opciones tienes? ¿Que ocurre cuando eres muggle y tu hermana bruja? ¿Eso es justo? Kimberley opina que no es justo, y tratara de conseguir la magia, cueste lo que cueste.


**L**a tristeza se respiraba en Londres. Parecía un año como cualquier otro cuando terminaron las vacaciones de verano, se sentía en el aire la necesidad de iniciar un nuevo curso, incluso se podía escuchar a los niños ansiosos pedir por nuevas aventuras, por descubrir nuevas cosas, y a los adolescentes se les podía escuchar suspirar por un verano menos. Los parques, centros comerciales y heladerías iban perdiendo clientela, era esa otra señal que indicaba que el verano estaba llegando a su fin y ahora seria el turno de las escuelas de recibir tanta gente.

En la casa de los Richeé se suspiraba ese mismo aliento de tristeza por un verano menos, y la excitación por un ciclo escolar nuevo. No era una casa grande, no era pequeña, era simplemente una casa que albergaba a una familia feliz, dos niñas con sus padres. La niña mas grande acababa de cumplir sus once años, su nombre era Elizabeth "Beth" de cariño. Tenía grandes ojos verdes y su cabello era castaño increíblemente liso.

La pequeña tenía 9 y cumpliría sus 10 el 31de octubre, ella era la replica de su hermana a excepción del cabello un poco rubio el cual también caía liso, tenía unos ojos vivos de tono verde y un único hoyuelo en su mejilla. Su nombre era Kimberley, "Kim" de cariño.

Agosto estaba por concluir ya que faltaban unas pocas semanas y las dos niñas estaban listas para sus siguientes clases, sus útiles estaban listos en sus mochilas y esperaban que el año durara mucho para disfrutar cada momento juntas, la diferencia de edad entre ellas no parecía ser un obstáculo para las hermanas. Pues eran inseparables.

Un día mientras pintaban en uno de sus cuadernos de dibujos un ave golpeo la ventana.

- ¿¡Que es eso!? – gritó Lorraine.  
- Es una lechuza - explicó Edward, el padre de las niñas, mientras se levantaba en dirección de la ventana

Las niñas se acercaron a la ventana curiosas por el animal, nunca habían visto a una lechuza tan cerca, el padre abrió la ventana con el único objetivo de ahuyentar al animal, pero grande fue su sorpresa que al abrirla el ave entro y revoloteo por la habitación, soltó una carta y desapareció por donde llegó. Las niñas habían gritado y se habían cubierto la cabeza al igual que el padre quien cerró la ventana rápidamente cuando la lechuza abandono la casa.

Beth tomó la carta del suelo y al leerla exclamó:

- ¡Es para mí! ¡La carta va dirigida a mí!

Lorraine tomó la carta de las manos de su hija y con desconfianza leyó el remitente, ¿Por qué llegaría una carta dirigida a su hija? ¿Quién había mandado a esa lechuza?

- Carta para la Srta. Elizabeth Richeé. Westminster, Londres Inglaterra. Gidreck 45, casa azul. La habitación cerca del árbol grande.  
- Lo ven, es para mí, es una carta para mí. – decía la pequeña saltando enseguida de su madre tratando de leer el contenido del sobre.  
- No lo se, querido ¿tu que opinas?  
- No le tengo confianza a una carta traída por una lechuza, ¡es una barbaridad!  
- ¿Qué es barbaridad, papa? – interrogó la pequeña rubia.  
- Significa que algo es absurdo hija. – contestó la madre – y opino lo mismo. Deberíamos deshacernos de esta carta inmediatamente.  
- Pero mama, es mi carta. – lloriqueó la niña.

Lorraine trató de calmar a su primogénita cuando el timbre sonó, Edward fue a atender y su sorpresa fue incluso mayor cuando vio a la persona al otro lado de la puerta. Era un hombre de complexión robusta y con rostro redondo, el hombre usaba una túnica ¡Una túnica en verano! Pensó Edward escandalizado. El hombre sujetaba una escoba y su ubio cabello estaba cubierto por un sombreo de pico de un brillante tono morado. Edward parecía estar viendo a un personaje de caricatura y estaba tana sombrado que se sobresalto cuando el hombre hablo.

- Mucho gusto, usted debe ser el padre de la señorita Elizabeth ¿No es así?  
- Si – murmuró el hombre, no esperaba ese tono de voz, tan afable, esperaba algo más misterioso y poderoso. – ¿Quién lo desea saber? – preguntó tratando de poner en orden todas sus ideas.  
- Oh cierto, eh olvidado presentarme, siempre se me olvidan las cosas. Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom, y me gustaría hablarle a usted y a su esposa acerca de su hija, y desde luego a su hija también.  
- ¿Es acaso usted la persona que mandó una lechuza con una carta?

Era la suposición a la que había llegado, de todas formas una persona con semejante apariencia sería capaz de adiestrar a una lechuza para enviar correo. El hombre se rió y unas arugas aparecieron en su frente, Edward quería desconfiar de el pero había algo en su compostura desgarbada y su sonrisa amable que lo tranquiliza,

- Veo que ya la han leído.  
- No, no lo hemos hecho porque desde luego no confiamos en el correo que llega de una manera tan poco común. – esbozó Edward mostrándose desafiante.  
- Si desde luego que no, pero le aseguro señor que el contenido de esa carta no es nada alarmante, en realidad es algo maravilloso que traerá beneficios para su hija.  
- ¿Beneficios?

Edward comenzó a pensar rápidamente en alguna escuela prestigiosa que aceptaba a su hija mayor, Desde luego el hombre tenía apariencia de ser maestro por lo cual decidió preguntar.

- ¿Viene usted de parte de algún colegio, señor Longbottom?  
- Así es señor, pero no, la clase de colegio que usted seguramente piensa. Podría explicarle exactamente mi razón de estar aquí señor, pero de nada revivirá si usted y su familia no leen la carta antes.

El padre lo pensó un poco, ¿dejar entrar a un extraño en su casa era apropiado? Parecía una persona amable (ignorando la vestimenta) y si decía traer buenas noticias, no podía ser alguien malo. Le invitó a pasar y lo acompaño hasta la salita donde se encontraba su esposa y sus hijas aun inspeccionando el extraño sobre. Las tres voltearon a verlos cuando entraron a la habitación y sus expresiones eran iguales a la que el había tenido antes: asombro.

- Lorraine querida, el es el señor Longbottom. Es quien mandó la carta.  
- En realidad no fui yo, si no mi jefe, como dirían ustedes.  
- Perdone señor, pero, ¿Quién es usted exactamente? – pidió saber la mujer.  
- Soy profesor en un colegio, y como le he dicho a su esposo no podre contarle mas hasta que hayan leído la carta que e mandado.

La mujer miró a su esposo pidiendo algún consejo, Edward solo asintió.

- ¿Le gustaría leerla en voz alta señorita? – pidió el profesor tomando asiento.

Las niñas lo miraban curiosas desde el otro extremo de la habitación muy cerca de la otra como si trataran de protegerse. El hombre les sonrió de manera amable y se relajaron un poco para poder escuchar a su madre leer la extraña carta.

- "Tenemos el placer de informarle que ha sido aceptado en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicera. Preséntese el primero de septiembre con todo el material necesario. ¡Enhorabuena!"  
- Bueno esta muy bien explicado ¿no es así?  
- Disculpe ¿es esta una broma? - preguntó Edward - No creo que sea una de buen gusto, solo nos hacen perder el tiempo ¡Magia! ¡Que absurdo!  
- No es ni una mentira ni absurdo. Su hija Elizabeth Richeé es una bruja  
- ¿Bruja? - preguntó la niña hablando por primera vez desde la llegada del hombre.

Su curiosidad había aumentado y ahora estaba más cerca de aquel hombre con apariencia extraña. El profesor se levanto y miró a la niña a los ojos mientras con la seriedad del mundo le decía:

- Dime Elizabeth, ¿no te sientes distinta? ¿No has hecho cosas que ninguna otra persona puede hacer?

La niña enmudeció pero asintió, recordaba a la perfección el día en el que había movido sin manos a una de sus muñecas. No le había contado a nadie el suceso más que a su hermana quien le había dicho que era solo su imaginación y ella lo había dado el asunto por concluido, pero ahora no estaba tan segura, esa no era la única ocasión.

- Pues es porque eso eres, una bruja. No es nada absurdo.  
- Disculpe, pero no puedo creerle señor. Pretende que me trague todo el asunto del cuento de fantasía. – dijo el padre alejando a su pequeña del profesor.  
- Su propia hija lo ha confirmado señor. No pretendo ser un charlatán ni mucho menos, como pudo observar mi vestimenta no es nada acorde a la suya y es porque es esta ropa la que los hechiceros como yo solemos usar. Esta escoba – dijo mientras la mostraba – es nuestro modo de transporte y su hija aprenderá a usarla si le permiten ir al colegio.

La familia se quedo muda. Edward fruncía el ceño nada convencido y las pequeñas miraban curiosas la escoba, solo Lorraine estaba convenciéndose de aquella locura, ¿no había sido ella la que había visto como su hija cambiaba el color de un gusano cuando tenía 5? Siempre había pensado que su hija era extraordinaria y diferente pero ¿una bruja? Era demasiado, incluso para una escritora como ella.

- Supongamos que le creemos. – empezó a decir Lorraine – ¿Qué es ese tal Howart?  
- Es un colegio de magia y hechicera, y su nombre es Hogwarts señora. Es una escuela para enseñar a los niños no solo a usar la magia si no a controlarla y usarla para el bien.  
- En ese colegio, ¿hay más niños como yo? – preguntó Elizabeth – siempre me eh sentido un poco fuera de lugar en mi escuela. ¿Hay niños igual que yo?  
- ¡Por supuesto! Y ten por seguro que ahí encontraras a tus mejores amigos. – decía el profesor claramente recordando a alguien.  
- Necesito pruebas. Soy un hombre de ciencia y sabe que nosotros no aceptamos cualquier cosa sin alguna demostración.  
- De acuerdo. Algo pequeño y rápido.

El hombre rubio dejo la escoba en el suelo y saco un palo de su túnica, Kimberley lo miraba con fascinación desde el otro extremo de la habitación, ella ya le había creído, su madre siempre le leía historias de magia y ese hombre tenia la descripción de los personajes de sus cuentos. Entonces realizando una floritura en el aire y pronunciando unas extrañas palabras el profesor hizo levitar un jarrón que había estado en la mesa de café. Expresiones de asombro y exclamaciones se hicieron ver por parte de la familia.

- Si eso no es suficiente prueba. – iba diciendo el hombre guardando su varita.  
- ¡Mami, mami! Yo quiero ir a ese colegio.

Neville Longbottom volteo a ver a la niña rubia que brincaba cerca de las rodillas de su madre.

- Me temo que aun eres muy joven pequeña, los estudiantes deben tener 11 años.  
- Cumpliré once el año que viene. Oh señor, ¿puedo hacer yo también magia como usted en un año?  
- Lo mas probable es que si. – le contestó el hombre con una sonrisa. – Pero por el momento es tu hermana la que tiene que asistir a Hogwarts. Señores, ¿aceptan?  
- Digan que si, por favor.

Lorraine y Edward se voltearon a ver y ahora era Edward quien le pedía consejo a su esposa. Ella solo pudo asentir con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, no necesitaba mas pruebas, ella había visto con sus propios ojos a su hija hacer cosas extraordinarias dignas de un libro de fantasía.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué debemos hacer?  
- ¡Maravilloso! Encontraran en la carta una lista adjunta de los materiales necesarios para el ciclo escolar de la señorita Elizabeth. Todos esos materiales los podrán comprar en el Callejón Diagon el cual si me permiten les enseñare.  
- Profesor. – empezó a decir Elizabeth, sentía que debía llamarlo así ya que probablemente seria su maestro – ¿Qué clase da usted?  
- Siempre se me olvidan cosas, - dijo el frustrado - soy maestro de Herbologia en el colegio. Es una materia muy entretenida donde podrás conocer plantas que jamás imaginaste. Y hablando de la escuela, tienen que presentarse a la estación de King´s cross el primero de septiembre a la plataforma 9 y ¾. Se entra…

Elizabeth escuchaba con atención cada dato que el profesor daba, sus padre también lo hacían para no fallarle, Elizabeth estaba segura que su padre le interesaba el asunto y a su madre le encantaba siendo una lectora y escritora fanática de la fantasía. Ella estaba maravillada, le gustaba su escuela, pero nunca se había sentido parte de ella, quizá Hogwarts era lo ideal para ella.

El resto de la charla se concentro acerca de Hogwarts, sus casas, los materiales necesitados y una gran ola de felicidades a la niña que había resultado ser "bruja". Elizabeth se había unido a la charla de manera viva y recababa cada trozo que le resultara interesante de la plática. Todos estaban felices, hasta la pequeña de 9 años que observaba desde una esquina a su hermana hablar de magia y de mas cosas imposibles.

Estaba tan emocionada ¡Quería cumplir 11! ¡Asistir a Hogwarts! ¡Permanecer a una casa! Deseaba tener una varita y practicar un sinfín de hechizos, conocer esas criaturas fantásticas y quizá descubrir unas por si misma. Se imaginaba a si misma con una de esas túnicas de bruja, su cabello luciría hermoso con algunos de los colores de Hogwarts, su madre siempre le había alabado su cabello y quizá otras niñas lo harían también. Se sentía tan feliz por su hermana, y por ella. ¡La magia le esperaba!

**…**

Semanas habían pasado desde la última visita del profesor Longbottom, les había llevado al callejón Diagon, al caldero chorreante y ahora los volvía a llevar a otro sitio mágico: la estación de King Cross. Elizabeth llevaba un carro con sus maletas, libros y una lechuza parda a la que había llamado "Paffy", el profesor les había recomendado comprar una ya que así seria más sencillo estar en contacto con su familia desde Hogwarts. Kimberley iba a su lado luciendo un hermoso vestido rosa, quería llamar la atención de los demás y hacer saber que el siguiente año ella estaría subiendo a ese tren escarlata

Niños y niñas corrían por el andén con sus objetos, otros se despedían de sus padres y otros cuantos solamente subían al tren sonriendo y saludando con la mano. Lorraine abrazaba a su hija recordándole que debía escribirle una carta lo más pronto posible. Kim saludaba a otros niños que cargaban animales extraños y en cuanto el tren silbo Elizabeth se despidió una vez más y subió al tren detrás de una niña pelirroja.

- ¡Los extrañare mucho! – gritó desde una ventana.  
- ¡Nosotros también! - rugió Lorain llorando,  
- ¡Hermana! - le llamó a gritos Kim. – ¡Recuerda mandarme una carta siempre!  
- ¡Siempre, te lo prometo! – gritó sobre el ruido del tren arrancando - ¡Que tengas un buen año en la escuela! ¡Me gustaría estar contigo!  
- ¡No! Tienes que ir a Hogwarts y explicarme todo para que yo no me equivoque el próximo año - le decía Kim casi corriendo por el andén para no perder de vista a su hermana.  
- Claro, ¡Adiós!

Los tres restantes Richeé se quedaron un poco mas hasta que el tren abandono la estación y con lagrimas en el rostro volvieron a su hogar. Kimberley lloró todo el camino extrañando a su hermana y deseando estar en el tren también, nunca se haba separado tanto de su hermana y le dolía, sus padres le compraron un violín para hacerla sentir mejor, la música era un deleite para ella a diferencia de su hermana que prefería los libros.

Días después Kimberley se encontraba en su cama, se sentía bastante aburrida puesto que la escuela la agotaba y sin su hermana ahí, no había muchas cosas por hacer. Una lechuza golpeó su ventana y entusiasmada la abrió para recibir a Paffy, la lechuza parda de su hermana. Paffy le mordió cariñosamente el dedo y se fue a parar a la jaula gemela que tenia Kim, sin antes haberle dado una carta a la rubia. Ansiosa desenvolvió el pergamino y leyó:

_"Querida hermana._  
_¡Todo es como no lo imaginamos! Como veras esta carta esta en un pergamino y escrita con ¡Tinta! Aquí no usamos plumas como las que mama lleva al trabajo, ni lápices. _  
_¡Tampoco hay electricidad! Al principio pensé que era extraño pero siempre hay velas encendidas ¡Que flotan! La magia es increíble._

_Bueno te contare. Hay 4 casas a donde mandan a cada nuevo alumno, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf y Slytherin. Veras en Gryffindor entran aquellos que son valiente y nobles, a Ravenclaw los inteligentes, a Hufflepuf todos los de gran corazón y lealtad y a Slytherin aquellos astutos. ¿En que casa crees que quede? ¡Ravenclaw! Si me sentí muy nerviosa a la hora de la elección pues ¡Un sombrero me escogió la casa! Así como lo oyes o más bien lees Jajá, el sombrero habla y cuando me lo pusieron en la cabeza dijo que mi cerebro serviría mucho, que era muy inteligente y me mando a Ravenclaw._

_Todos aquí son muy agradables, tengo una amiga en Hufflepuf llamada Alice Longbottom ¡Es hija del profesor Longbottom! Quien me da clases de Herbologia con plantas ¡realmente extrañas! El no exagero con nada, todo es tan extraño y maravilloso, sobre todo las escaleras para subir a la torre donde duermo, se mueven y hay que tener cuidado de no llegar a otro piso._

_Oh si, me deje llevar, Alice es de mis mejores amigas y es muy simpática, también hay una chica llamada Rose en Gryffindor ¡Es muy inteligente! Pero no se porque esta en Gryffindor, ella dice que porque sus padres estuvieron ahí pero no creo que sea algo que influya pues el profesor Longbottom también estuvo en Gryffindor. Bueno esas son mis mejores amigas por el momento y ¡ellas ya se conocían! Y nos queremos a pesar de estar en distintas casas._

_Bueno querida Kim, tengo que terminar esta carta porque estoy en clases de la profesora McGonagall y es muy estricta. No debería estar escribiéndola pero parece que nunca hay tiempo de escribir, de hecho la vengo empezando hace dos días. _  
_¡Besos! Y te envió unas ranas de chocolate ¡Cuidado, que no se te escapen!_

Al terminar de leer Kimberley tomo la caja que también llevaba la lechuza en su pico, era una caja morada en forma de pentágono y la abrió. Para su sorpresa la rana de chocolate salto directo a la ventana y se escapó. Sonriendo vio un cromo que venía en el empaque, la imagen de un anciano de larga barba blanca, ojos azules y nariz torcida le devolvía la mirada. Albus Dumbledore era su nombre, ex director de la escuela a la cual ella asistirá el próximo año, mago mas inteligente y poderoso.

- Vera que seré más poderosa que usted – le dijo al director.

Aunque tuviese 9 años era bastante competitiva, si su hermana sacaba 9.6 de promedio ella tenía que obtener un 9.8 o hasta el 10 completo porque también era muy lista y lo que deseaba lo conseguía como por arte de magia. Se imaginaba en Hogwarts, ¿a que casa entraría? Cualquiera de las cuatro le sonaba my bien, era valiente, inteligente, astuta y con un buen corazón, seguro que el sombrero tendría problemas con escogerle una casa.

Arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y le escribió una carta a su hermana para contarle de sus clases y del nuevo violín que tenia, no era ni la mitad d e interesante que las cosas que tenia Elizabeth por contar pero seguro que Beth quería escucharlas.

**1 año después**

La familia Richeé presenciaba una tarde catastrófica. Una niña quebraba espejos, jarrones y demás cosas de vidrio. Los padres solo observaban buscando palabras para consolar a la mas pequeña de sus hijas. Elizabeth había ofrecido renunciar a su colegio para seguir una vida normal como la de su hermana, propuesta que Kim no escucho por continuar con su berrinche. El profesor Longbottom también se encontraba ahí, los padre de Kim le habían pedido auxilio y el había asistido a la crisis.

- ¡Reparo! – decía Neville tras unos minutos de euforia.

Todos los objetos rotos se reconstruyeron solos y se acomodaron en su lugar de origen. Kimberley se quedo en el suelo con su hermoso vestido esmeralda hecho jirones y su perfecto cabello rubio desmarañado, tenia la apariencia de una bruja se dijo. Solo la apariencia.

- Es injusto – chilló por doceava vez Kim más relajada.  
- Mira, – comenzó a decir el profesor Longbottom quedamente - la magia en muggles es bastante extraña, llega de manera impredecible, quizá tuviste una bisabuela que le heredó la magia a tu hermana pero no llegó hasta a ti y quizá tus hijos…  
- ¡Yo no quiero que mis hijos sean magos! – exclamó la rubia de once años - ¡Yo quiero ser hechicera!

Nuevamente los gritos iniciaron y Beth triste por su hermana y tratando de complacer a la pequeña se acerco con los ojos llorosos, le tomó de las manos y con la seriedad que pudo comenzó a prometerle cosas que no serían tan fáciles.

- Te prometo que serás parte del mundo mágico. Sera como si fueras bruja. – dijo desesperada – Iras a comprar las cosas conmigo, ¡Conocerás a mis amigos! Y algún día, te lo juro iras a visitar Hogwarts y hare todo en mi poder para que vivas ahí todo un año.  
- Pero no será lo mismo porque no tendré varita – respondió Kim llorando amargamente.  
- ¡Al diablo con la varita! ¡Puedes hacer muchas cosas más! ¡Volar en escoba, hacer pociones, conocer criaturas fantásticas! No te privaré de la magia hermanita.  
- ¿Me lo prometes?

Kim se limpiaba los ojos con un pedazo de su vestido, aquellos ojos verdes que lucían mas verdes con el agua dentro de sus ojos, lucia tan pequeña y frágil y por dentro se sentía así, como si estuviera echa de cristal y la hubiesen rosto en miles de pedazos.`

- Te lo prometo – respondió la castaña entrelazando su meñique con el de Kimberley.

Las niñas se abrazaron mientras el profesor Longbottom sonreía tristemente, sabia que las promesas tenían un poder muy fuerte, podían cambar una vida o incluso destruirla, pero prefirió callar, el tiempo terminaría dando el veredicto.


End file.
